Descifrando el mensaje
by brieMalfoy
Summary: En un nuevo año escolar Draco quiere cambiar para bien, entre sus propósitos está acercarse a Hermione Granger.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a Rowling.**

 ** _Draco_**

Desde el verano estuve haciendo planes para este nuevo año en el colegio, como dejar atrás a los gorilas de Crabbe y Goyle, ganarle a Potter en Quidditch y de ser posible la Copa de las Casas, conseguir salir con Hermione, entre otras cosas más. Por cierto, nadie tiene idea de mi enamoramiento por Hermione Granger, mucho menos mis más molestos amigos, Blaise y Theo. Así que no puedo hacer nada libremente para evitar que los demás chicos la miren porque últimamente se ha puesto más linda, o sería demasiado sospechoso.

Detesto que cada que nuestras miradas chocan, la suya esté cargada de odio, me fastidia en demasía tener que llegar a gritos e insultos, pero parece ser la única manera de llamar su atención. Otra cosa que odio son los estúpidos de sus amigos, sobre todo a Weasley, que podrá ser muy tonto pero al menos él de alguna manera se las arregló para ser su amigo. Gracias a Salazar, Hermione no se da cuenta de que el pelirrojo babea por ella, y yo por nada del mundo permitiré que ese idiota se me adelante. Y sí, en mi cabeza la llamo por su nombre, porque sólo ahí puedo hacerlo.

Dejé la Mansión Malfoy hacia la estación de tren con otras ideas en mente y un buen comportamiento, en serio ni siquiera me burlé de Longbottom, y eso que protagonizó una vergonzosa escena junto a su abuela antes de abordar el Expreso Hogwarts.

Me relajé con un baño caliente antes de ir a clases, lo cual significó tener que faltar a la primera clase para llegar temprano a la segunda, Runas Antiguas. Esa es la única asignatura en la que coincidimos Hermione y yo sin nuestros amigos. Ella usualmente llega primero que todos, esta vez lo hice yo, claro, tenía un propósito.

—Buen día —me saludó como de costumbre tomando asiento en su lugar junto a mí, gracias profesora Babbling.

Recuerdo a la perfección el día que asignaron los lugares, la profesora dijo algo sobre experimentar el cómo trabajaríamos con chicos de otras casas y seguido de eso sacó papelitos al azar para acomodarnos, cuando me mencionó justo después de Granger, yo estaba completamente convencido de que era mi día de suerte, Hermione seguro pensó todo lo contrario.

—Buen día —respondí de igual manera, vacilé un poco antes de volver a hablar, claro que después de 5 años atacando a todo mundo verbalmente me era un poco complicado controlar mi lengua para que no saliera algo ofensivo de ella—. ¿Has hecho los deberes para hoy? —que pregunta tan estúpida Draco, eres un genio ¿alguna vez Granger no ha hecho la tarea?

Me miró con expresión de incredulidad —¿Hablas en serio?

—Eh, claro que si —me puse repentinamente nervioso, cosa que no ocurre muy seguido y mucho menos en presencia de chicas, yo era confiado por naturaleza.

—Bien, porque que yo sepa no han dejado nada para hoy —respondió muy segura.

Casi me doy un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano, la profesora rara vez nos dejaba tarea porque todo lo hacíamos durante la clase —Cierto, me confundí de asignatura —mentí para arreglar mi pequeño error. No me culpen, solo quería iniciar una conversación más allá de un saludo de cortesía.

—Hmm, te comprendo, nos dejan demasiados deberes en todas las asignaturas por lo que es fácil revolver los pensamientos —respondió sacando un enorme libro sobre runas, que obviamente no era el que usábamos para la clase, ella siempre investigaba por su cuenta, que seguramente es lo que todos deberíamos hacer para obtener mayor información.

Tome aire listo para hablar nuevamente —Granger, quería aprovechar que no hay nadie y hablar contigo como personas normales que no pelean todo el tiempo, así que si te interesa escuchar, deja eso y mírame —solté finalmente, ella al instante dejó el libro en el escritorio de ambos.

—Dime —solicitó, girando su rostro lleno de curiosidad hacia mí.

—Lo eh pensado mucho y no quiero seguir siendo un idiota como fui desde siempre, voy a redimirme y empezaré disculpándome con la persona a quien peor eh tratado, tú —No cambió su gesto tranquilo, al parecer mis palabras no tuvieron el impacto suficiente.

Asintió una sola vez —Bien —abrió su libro en la página donde lo había dejado.

—Ya no te molestaré —agregué, solo para dejarlo claro.

—Y eso me parece perfecto —respondió dando inicio a la lectura.

Me acomodé en mi lugar volviendo la vista al frente del salón —Está bien, te dejaré por hoy —murmuré, esperando a que haya escuchado y entendiera que seguiría insistiendo.

Permanecí en silencio y mientras ella estudiaba, la miraba de reojo cada tanto. Al menos había dado el primer paso, ganarme su confianza no será sencillo pero es cuestión de tiempo. Y demostrarle con acciones que de verdad estoy cambiando, algún día no muy lejano sabrá que lo hice por ella.

Minutos más tarde llegaron el resto de los compañeros de clase y la profesora, todos preferían llegar a la pura hora de entrada con tal de dormir un poco más. No estaba prestando demasiada atención, pues estaba pensado que hacer para acercarme a Hermione sutilmente. Mi otra oportunidad llegó cuando casi al final de la clase comenzaron a hablar de que este sábado sería la siguiente salida a Hogsmeade por el día de brujas, entonces escuché con total claridad.

—…Su tarea será una especie de búsqueda del tesoro —dijo la profesora atrayendo la atención de todos—. Las pistas serán runas, por supuesto, es como una prueba para saber cómo van en la clase, si realmente han aprendido algo.

Una chica Hufflepuff levantó la mano para preguntar algo —¿Podemos elegir a nuestro compañero o usted lo asignará? —Puse especial atención, eso era lo que más me interesaba.

—Prefiero que trabajen con quien se sientan más cómodos, pues pasaran buena parte del día juntos y deben ayudarse entre sí —casi sonreí al escucharlo, fue algo dulce para mis oídos—. No se desanimen, será divertido y la recompensa a quienes lleguen hasta el final será una sorpresa. Hasta aquí la clase, nos vemos mañana.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y caminaban hacia la salida, atrapé a Granger por un brazo antes de que se me escapara.

—Sé mi compañera —dije sin más, no quería arriesgarme a que alguien se lo pidiera antes que yo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. Bueno, si fuera ella también me parecería sospechoso— Dame un buen argumento.

—Sé que me detestas, pero no puedes negar que somos los mejores de la clase y juntos ganaríamos fácilmente, mientras más rápido nos desocupemos, tendremos ms tiempo para pasear por Hogsmeade como el resto.

Pareció meditarlo un momento mientras nos dirigimos a la puerta —Hmm, suena interesante.

—Entonces, ¿irás conmigo? —me detuve esperando que aceptara.

Afortunadamente para mí, asintió —Está bien, Malfoy, pero después nos ponemos de acuerdo, que ahora tengo que irme hasta el invernadero —giró en un pasillo contrario a donde yo me dirigía y hasta ese entonces me permití sonreír.

 _Perfecto_ , fue un buen comienzo.

El resto de la semana hasta el viernes transcurrió con rapidez, ese día la profesora llevó los pergaminos con las primeras runas para traducir, antes había explicado en qué consistía el trabajo, por lo que entregó un pergamino por pareja. Hermione recibió el nuestro y yo no peleé por llevármelo, seguramente ella lo tendría resuelto antes de la hora de dormir.

 **No sé si se entendió la primera parte donde Draco habla sobre sus planes, bueno ahí solo estaba recordando, porque ya estaba en la escuela.**

 **Nia**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a Rowling.**

* * *

 ** _Hermione_**

Aun me parece increíble que Draco Malfoy me haya pedido ser su compañera, quiero decir, es extraño que de un día a otro me diga que quiere cambiar, ¿qué se traerá entre manos? Es algo que podré averiguar de la única manera posible, estando cerca de él.

Recogí la primera pista del escritorio de la profesora y me acerqué a Malfoy, quien esperaba por mí junto a la puerta.

—¿Te parece si nos vemos en Honeydukes para comenzar la búsqueda? —pregunté mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

—¿Por qué no mejor nos vamos juntos? Si no tienes problema, claro —dijo despreocupadamente.

Sí tengo problema.

—Prefiero que nos encontremos allá, le prometí a Harry que iría con ellos.

—Será mejor que les avises que estarás conmigo, sino querrán echarse encima de mí creyendo que te haré algo malo —sugirió con su distintiva media sonrisa.

—Les comentaré sobre ello —prometí y le tendí el pergamino—. Llévalo tú, si lo tengo cerca no podré resistir traducirlo y llevaríamos ventaja sobre los demás —noté que quedó pasmado, no esperaba que yo dijera eso, seguramente, la ira comenzó a bullir en mi interior de pensar que él me había pedido ser su compañera para holgazanear— ¿Acaso tu plan era que yo hiciera todo el trabajo sola, Malfoy?

Con la rapidez que lo caracteriza como buscador, tomó el pergamino de mi mano y lo guardó en su mochila —Por supuesto que no, es en pareja ¿recuerdas? Ni que fuera Weasley para dejar que hagas el trabajo por mí —quise suponer que habló sin pensar porque inmediatamente cerró la boca.

—Bien, en ese caso nos vemos mañana —me dio una última mirada antes de irse por el camino más corto hacia las mazmorras.

Yo seguí caminando hasta llegar a la torre Gryffindor, no tenía más clases por hoy. Ingresé a la Sala Común y extrañamente no estaban Harry o Ron a la vista, subí al dormitorio a dejar mis cosas y al bajar me senté junto a Ginny cerca de la chimenea, enseguida comenzó a hablar sobre ella y Harry.

—Estoy ansiosa por mañana, será como una cita doble —comentó estrujando un cojín con notorio entusiasmo.

El chillido de emoción que dio Ginny me alertó y negué enérgicamente con la cabeza, Ginny siempre trataba de emparejarme con Ron —Tú tienes una cita con Harry, pero yo voy porque son mis amigos —le quise explicar, pero como siempre, se rehusaba a aceptarlo.

—Le gustas a mi hermano, te lo dicho millones de veces, Hermione —insistió de nuevo con eso.

Rodé los ojos con fastidio como cada vez que dice lo mismo —No lo creo, además no me ha dicho nada…—me crucé de brazos—. De todas maneras, no me interesa ni él ni nadie.

—No sé cómo no te das cuenta si siempre te mira con cara de idiota —soltó una carcajada, como si hubiera dicho la cosa más divertida del mundo. Le encantaba burlarse de Ron, supongo que eso es lo que hacen los hermanos.

—Dudo que Ron esté interesado en mí como una chica —dije apenada, de verdad yo quería mucho a los dos chicos, pero jamás podría verlos de otra manera que no fuera como los grandes amigos que han sido para mí desde el primer grado.

—Estás más ciega que Harry, entonces —reconoció y reímos, fue cruel de nuestra parte por burlarnos de su problema visual, pero era solo un chiste que venía al tema.

—Mañana estaré ocupada por unas cuantas horas —comenté—, tengo que hacer un trabajo de runas con Malfoy y… —no me dejó terminar la oración.

—¿Por qué con él? —indagó.

—Tenemos que trabajar con nuestros compañeros de mesa —mentí.

Oh, lo que hago por ti, Malfoy, ya hasta le miento a mis amigos.

—¿Te sientas con él? —Asentí, resignada a confesarle, sino toda, al menos una parte de la verdad— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Pues desde que inició el curso…

—¡No me cuentas nada, Hermione! —Por un segundo creí que realmente se había molestado, luego advertí una sonrisa cómplice.

Tuve que admitir algo de lo que sí pasó —Nos asignó la profesora, no creí que tuviera importancia.

—¿Te ha molestado? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos

—De hecho no. Al contrario, me dijo que no lo haría más, pero creo que algo trama y me mantendré atenta a lo que haga —dije con decisión.

Ginny quedó atónita —¿De verdad Malfoy me estás diciendo que Draco Malfoy se comporta bien contigo? —preguntó con cierto grado de incredulidad.

—Sí, ni un solo insulto —aseguré—. Cree que no me doy cuenta cuando voltea de reojo, pero no puedo decirle que me incomoda que lo haga o pensará que estoy muy al pendiente de lo que hace.

—¿Qué tal si le gustas y solo quiere acercarse a ti? —Sonrió burlesca.

Últimamente me decía lo mismo de cada muchacho con el que cruzaba palabra —¿Por qué piensas que le gusto a muchos chicos?

—Vamos Hermione, ¿no te has visto en un espejo? —Me sonrió con dulzura— Te juro que cada vez te pones más linda —devolví la sonrisa.

—Realmente me halagas, yo me siento igual que siempre, no veo ningún cambio

—Prométeme que si Malfoy intenta algo romántico contigo me lo contarás —exigió con seriedad.

—Okay, no lo creo posible, pero como quieras… ¿Por qué te interesa Malfoy?

—Es muy apuesto —alcé una ceja y dijo rápidamente—. Pero no es mi tipo.

—Nunca me he fijado en su físico, ya que me concentro más en responderle. Pero si he escuchado cómo otras chicas hablan de él —recordé a unas niñas de segundo año platicando con entusiasmo sobre lo guapo que era y riendo como locas porque las miró por más de dos segundos.

—Pues en tu cita… —Comenzó Ginny.

Me apresuré a corregir, no quería malentendidos —Trabajo.

Ella solo rodó los ojos —En tu "cita de trabajo" deberías darle un vistazo —movió sugerente las cejas

—Tampoco creo que sea mi tipo —agregué, aclarando que no intentaría nada de lo que me estaba sugiriendo.

—Eso dices ahora —Aseguró demasiado confiada para mi gusto, ¿me conocía más que yo misma, acaso? No lo creo.

¿Piensan ir a cenar? —preguntó Ron, quien apareció de pronto con Harry a su lado.

—Eh… claro, ahora vamos —respondí.

Ginny y yo nos levantamos y los pasamos de largo con prisa hacia el gran comedor. Inconscientemente alcé la mirada topando con la del distinguido rubio, éste me dedicó una sonrisa torcida. Rompí el contacto visual y comencé a cenar, de vez en cuando hablaba con mis compañeros.

Por la mañana me desperté muy temprano, y como ya no pude dormir alisté mis cosas y la ropa que usaría para la salida a Hogsmeade. No es que vaya a arreglarme para algo en especial, solo que no tenía nada más que hacer. Un rato después bajé a desayunar y ahí me encontré con mis amigos, que hablaban de sus planes para hoy.

En el trayecto al pueblo íbamos platicando de cualquier cosa y bromeando como siempre. Al llegar lo primero que hicimos fue entrar en Las Tres Escobas por cervezas de mantequilla, que no era mi bebida favorita, pero siempre pedíamos lo mismo, era como una tradición entre nosotros. Cerca de medio día me iba a encontrar con Malfoy, pero primero tenía que decirles a los chicos.

Salí de mi asiento junto a Ginny para ponerme de pie —Iré a Honeydukes, los veo más tarde.

—Te acompaño —se ofreció Ron, levantándose inmediatamente después de mí.

—No voy de compras, me veré ahí con mi compañero para hacer un trabajo de búsqueda por el lugar —expliqué.

—¿Compañero? ¿Por qué es un chico? ¿Quién es tu compañero? —preguntó el pelirrojo con desconfianza.

—Malfoy —arrojé las palabras y abandoné el bar rápidamente, perdiéndome las expresiones que pusieron.

Ginny se quedó riendo por la cara de su hermano, quien le dirigió una mirada cargada de furia.

—¡Tú!, ¿lo sabias, Ginny? —la acusó.

—Puede ser —respondió ella sonriendo.

—¡¿Y porque no nos dijiste nada?! —exigió su hermano, alzando un poco la voz.

—Tranquilo Ron, Hermione puede perfectamente lidiar con él…

—¿Y si le hace algo?— preguntó Harry preocupado.

—Lo dudo, solo es una tarea, terminarán pronto y volverá —Ginny excusó a Hermione aun sonriendo—. No te pongas celoso, si Malfoy te la gana será porque es más listo que tu.

—Deberías decirle que la quieres, Ron —lo alentó Harry—. Si tanto te preocupa que se acerque a otros chicos, entonces haz algo para que lo sepa.

—Solo dices eso porque tienes segura a mi hermana y nadie se le acerca a la novia de "el elegido" —refunfuñó de brazos cruzados—. No significa que las personas comunes tengamos esa suerte.

—¡Hey! —exclamó la pareja.

—Hermione me deja sin palabras cuando la veo, es como cuando el año pasado quise invitar a Fleur al baile —admitió Ron—, me pongo nervioso y digo estupideces.

—Siempre dices estupideces, Ron, no solo en presencia de Hermione —comentó Ginny riendo

—Yo mantendría vigilado a Malfoy si fuera tú —sugirió Potter.

—Harry, ¡no le des ideas! —dijo Ginny en protesta.

Ronald sonrió ampliamente —Qué buena idea, amigo —reconoció pensando en las palabras de su mejor amigo.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a Rowling.**

* * *

 ** _Draco_**

Muchas veces me eh preguntado si alguna vez me cansaré de Hermione, al parecer no porque cada que la veo mi corazón late con fuerza y hasta me pongo de los nervios. Esa bruja me tiene hechizado. La miro disimuladamente en el comedor y en clase, ¡es inevitable! Salí con varias chicas creyendo que de esa manera me olvidaría de mi pequeña obsesión pero no funcionó, lo único que sirvió un poco fue molestarla a ella y a sus amigos, pero si seguía con eso, sólo conseguiría que aumentara su desagrado por mí.

Tenía un rato esperándola, ya me había abastecido de dulces, comprando suficientes como para dos semanas. Y cuando apareció valió la pena, lucía radiante con lo que sea que usara, para mí rodo le quedaba bien, era linda sin siquiera intentarlo.

—Al fin llegas, creo que los demás ya han comenzado —la acusé, tratando de controlar mi tono de voz para no delatarme.

—No importa, traes el pergamino, supongo —me miró expectante.

Saqué el pergamino de uno de los bolsillos al interior de mi túnica y se lo ofrecí —Aquí está.

Ella lo tomó y nuestros dedos rozaron, retiró la mano sin tener idea de lo que provoca en mí ese gesto despreocupado. La contemplé mientras leía el pergamino y luego me preguntó algo que por supuesto no alcancé a escuchar.

Sacudí la cabeza saliendo del trance —Lo siento, me distraje, ¿podrías repetirlo? —admití a lo que ella frunció encantadoramente el ceño.

—Ponme atención, Malfoy —pidió, eso es lo que hacía—. Decía que por lo que entendí, nuestra siguiente nota está en la casa de los gritos, mira —me pasó el pergamino y leí la nota.

—Coincido contigo, vamos —dije y la automáticamente la tomé del brazo alejándonos de la dulcería.

Buscamos por un par de horas, talvez en parte fue mi culpa al hacerla dudar en la traducción de unas runas, todo para pasar más tiempo con ella. Cuando terminamos estábamos tan cansados de caminar por todo el pueblo sin detenernos, que nos sentamos en un tronco junto a la calle principal para tomar un breve descanso.

—Espero que la dichosa recompensa de la que hablaba la profesora sea buena —expresé, quejándome por el entumecimiento de los músculos de mis piernas.

—No creo que sea la gran cosa —opinó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tal vez tengas razón —reconocí y me miró con curiosidad— ¿Qué?

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego preguntó lo que rondaba por su cabeza —¿Por qué de repente te comportas bien? Es decir, prefiero que seas de esta manera pero es extraño, un Malfoy medianamente agradable.

—Entonces, ¿Prefieres que te siga molestando? —pregunté desconcertado.

—No —respondió apresuradamente—, definitivamente es mejor así… regresemos, les avisé a Harry, Ron y Ginny que los vería pronto y talvez prefieras estar con tus amigos ahora mismo.

—Pueden sobrevivir sin nosotros, no me molesta estar contigo, creo que ya me acostumbre— le guiñé.

—¿Eliges quedarte conmigo y no estar con tus amigos o en otro caso, unas chicas? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Ya habrá otras salidas, además los veo todos los días, si agregamos el hecho de que incluso dormimos juntos —le resté importancia—. Y ya compré todos los dulces que necesito.

—Yo si me tengo que ir, hasta luego —comentó poniéndose de pie.

—Espera —le di una rana de chocolate y sonreí—, para el camino.

La tomó, asintió como agradecimiento y se alejó por la calle principal. Yo esperé un poco y me dirigí a donde supuse que estrían Nott y Zabini.

_

 ** _Hermione_**

Ingresé a Las Tres Escobas en busca de mis amigos, pero los únicos estudiantes de Gryffindor en el bar eran Neville, Dean y Seamus. Me acerqué a paso tranquilo a su mesa, quizá se hayan encontrado con los demás.

—Hola chicos, ¿han visto a Harry? —pregunté al estar junto a ellos.

Estaba aquí hace un momento —me comentó Dean—, dijo que irían a la tienda de Zonko con los gemelos y allá te esperarían.

—Gracias, nos vemos luego —me despedí y los dejé seguir con su conversación.

Seguí el trayecto hacia la tienda de bromas y a mitad del camino me encontré con Malfoy.

Inevitablemente, se acercó a mí con esa sonrisa de lado surcando su rostro —Granger, ¿tan difícil es estar lejos de mí? —dijo volviendo a su antiguo comportamiento engreído.

Viré los ojos y moví la cabeza negativamente —Ya quisieras —Admito que el cambio fue lindo mientras duró.

—¿A dónde vas, entonces? —inquirió.

—Zonko.

—Que coincidencia, te acompaño —me ofreció su brazo y lo miré interrogante.

—Ni creas que iré colgada de ti —aclaré avanzando hacia la tienda por mi propia cuenta.

Ahogó una exclamación —Eres la primera que me rechaza —escuché detrás de mí en un tono de voz bajo.

Alcancé a ver por el rabillo del ojo que seguía parado en el mismo lugar —Pobre de ti.

—Solo trato de ser amable —dijo, apresuró el paso hasta alinearse conmigo.

—¿Qué te ha hecho querer cambiar tan drásticamente? —cuestioné, no he dejado de pensar en eso, ¿en serio, qué pretende?

Él se encogió de hombros y me dedicó una débil sonrisa —Tal vez pronto te lo diga.

Caminamos en silencio y al entrar a la tienda lo primero que vi es un Ron con los ojos abiertos y el rostro de un color parecido al de su cabello. Ni idea de por qué se ha puesto así, pero siempre que lo veo de esa manera me lo imagino echando humo por las orejas, se ve gracioso enojado.

Apenas percibí un ligero peso sobre mi hombro, volteé y comprendí la molestia de Ron.

Malfoy me sonrió y luego miró a Ron de forma burlona.

—Nos vemos luego, Granger —me soltó y se reunió con sus amigos que se encontraban al fondo del establecimiento, ajenos a la presencia de Malfoy y la escenita que estábamos protagonizando.

Yo caminé hacia Ginny, la cual me sonreía con su expresión de "te lo dije", cuando la alcancé nos alejamos de los chicos antes de que empezaran a increparme. Fuimos al lugar donde ellos jamás entrarían ni por una escoba último modelo, el salón de té de Madame Pudipié, ya una vez sentadas dentro del local, me interrogó.

—¿Por qué venían tan juntos? —Increíblemente, Ginny seguía sonriendo. Sinceramente espero que le ardan las mejillas por la constante contracción de sus músculos.

—Tengo la sospecha de que lo hizo para molestar a los chicos, porque estaba a una distancia considerable de él –bufé.

Ginny soltó una risa traviesa —Y vaya que funcionó, Ron debe estar muy celoso.

—Además yo venía de Las Tres Escobas y me lo encontré de camino hacia acá, él se ofreció a acompañarme, eso es todo lo que pasó —añadí ignorando su comentario.

Frunció el ceño, extrañada —¿No intentó nada?

—¿A qué te refieres, exactamente?

—Ya sabes, hacer como si fuera una cita… —Ah, Ginny iba a seguir con eso, después de todo.

—No fue una cita, y lo único amable que hizo además de ayudarme con el trabajo, fue regalarme una rana de chocolate —me vi tentada a mostrarle la rana de chocolate como prueba, sin embargo me contuve y no lo hice.

Ella asintió comprensiva —Deberíamos volver ya al colegio, antes de que vengan mi hermano y Harry a hacer preguntas sobre tu cita.

—¡Basta con eso Ginny! —Repliqué fastidiada por esa palabra y ella sonrió con fingida inocencia, dándome a entender que lo había dicho intencionalmente— Antes acompáñame a la Casa de las Plumas, necesito tinta y pergaminos —pedí con las manos unidas en un gesto de súplica.

—¿No tienes suficientes?

—No, vamos —salimos de nuestro escondite dentro del establecimiento sin ordenar nada y tiré de ella hacia la otra tienda.

Después de cenar, Ron y Harry me detuvieron en la sala común para sermonearme y Ginny se quedó a mi lado a manera de apoyo, por si me llegaba a sentir hostigada o perdía la paciencia, ella intervendría. Seguramente sería lo segundo.

—¿Qué te traes con Malfoy? —preguntó Ron sin rodeos.

Abrí una de las tontas revistas para chicas que seguramente eran de Lavender —En realidad, nada —aseguré con tranquilidad mientras pasaba las páginas con lentitud sin leerla realmente.

—Si tú lo dices yo te creo —comentó Harry, provocándome una sonrisa, aun así no levanté la vista de la revista.

—Gracias Harry, que bueno que tu si confías en mi —miré con recelo al pelirrojo.

Ron se levantó de un salto e hizo amago de abandonar la sala —Pues yo no creo que "nada" —dijo agriamente.

—Creí que ésta sería una larga conversación —comenté un poco confundida al verlo dar la vuelta.

—Puedes tenerla con tu novio Malfoy —casi gritó Ron antes de desaparecer por las escaleras a los dormitorios, Dean Thomas acababa de entrar a la Sala Común y se me quedó mirando al escuchar lo que salió de la boca de Ron.

—¿Qué le pasa? Tu hermano es todo un dramático Ginny —le comenté a mi amiga.

—Solo está celoso —dijo ella.

—No tendría por qué —opinó Harry—, ni siquiera se atreve a confesar sus sentimientos.

Me horroricé al escucharlo de mi propio mejor amigo —Ay, no, ¿también tú, Harry? —agradecí que no haya comprendido a qué me refería.

—Hermione, mi hermano es un tonto, no le hagas caso —habló de nuevo Ginny—, ya se le pasará.

Opté por cambiar el tema antes de que entre los dos intentaran convencerme de que supuestamente Ron estaba enamorado de mi —¿Qué hicieron en mi ausencia?

—Lo de siempre, ya sabes, tomar cervezas de mantequilla y charlar, ¿Cómo te fue con Malfoy? —Preguntó Harry con su intensa mirada fija en mí.

—Nos fue bien, aunque tardamos más de lo que creí, y no hubo peleas si es lo que crees que pasó —respondí con voz cansada.

—Me cuesta creerlo —confesó. A mi también.

—Deberías, desde que comenzó del ciclo escolar no me ha molestado ni una sola vez —admití, Harry siempre había sido el más comprensivo de los dos chicos.

—Te lo he dicho Hermione, Malfoy se trae algo contigo pero por más inteligente que seas no conoces a los chicos y sus intenciones —explicó Ginny—. Yo tengo 6 hermanos, sé lo que te digo.

—¡Oye! No puedo gustarle a todos con quienes hablo, Ginny, ¿quién podría fijarse en mí? Ni que fuera bonita o especial —protesté encogiéndome de hombros—, soy solo… yo.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso de ti, Hermione? Estás tan ciega —me animó Harry para luego mirar a su novia con ternura—. Eres tan hermosa como Ginny.

—Aww, eres tan buen amigo —dijo la chica pegando la frente con la de su novio—, que tierno, Harry.

Tuve que interrumpir el momento con un carraspeo —Sigo aquí, ¿quieren que me vaya para que puedan besarse? —ellos se sonrojaron.

—Después hablamos, me iré a dormir —se despidió el chico.

—Vamos nosotras también, Ginny, me adelantaré —indiqué—. Hasta mañana Harry.

Me hizo una seña de despedida y subí a mi dormitorio, me acosté en la cama y al cabo de un rato entré al mundo de los sueños.

Por la mañana desperté con cara de horror, había soñado con Draco Malfoy.

 **Ahora sí creo que ya quedó un poco mejor, no sé cuándo subiré el 4, espero no tardar mucho.**

 **Hasta** **la próxima,**

 **Nia**.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a Rowling.**

 **NOTA** **: Edité los capítulos anteriores, como he estado haciendo con todos los fics, no cambié mucho pero pueden leer de nuevo para recordar la historia c8 ah, y según dije en el cap. 3 que subiría pronto este y nunca lo hice, lo siento jajaja me distraigo con otros, y me di cuenta que ya tenía este y el C5 desde febrero.**

_

 ** _Hermione_**

Soñé con Draco Malfoy, pero no fue exactamente una pesadilla, ya que en el sueño éramos una especie de amigos, pues estábamos riendo junto a sus amigos Slytherin en el patio del colegio. Quizá mi subconsciente quiera decirme algo que he ignorado y Malfoy no sea tan malo.

Como los domingos son mi día libre de tareas y trabajos, me permití volver a dormir para despertar más tarde. Después de desayunar fui a la Sala Común a convivir con mis compañeros y me entretuve un rato con los gemelos Weasley quienes trataron de venderme algunos de sus inventos, y terminaron regalándome un nuevo producto, era un tanto sospechoso así que dudaba que alguna vez lo usaría.

Por la tarde acompañé a Harry, Ginny y Ron al entrenamiento de quidditch, aunque el último mencionado todo el día hizo como que yo no existía. Mi amigo es tan maduro.

Durante la práctica llegó Luna Lovegood, una chica Ravenclaw amiga de Ginny, y se acercó a mí. Aunque comenzó a mencionar unos animales que en mi vida había leído ni oído de ellos, fui amable y la escuché, fue muy agradable hablar con otra persona aparte de mis amigos, todos los días se aprenden cosas nuevas, como yo ahora, tenía en la cabeza información sobre criaturas mágicas.

Luna se quedó conmigo viendo a Ginny volar a toda velocidad, según me comentó, a ella tampoco le gusta jugar quidditch, pero creo recordar haberla visto como narradora en uno de los partidos. Al finalizar el entrenamiento llegó el equipo de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy incluido. Rápidamente me levanté de las gradas con Luna y nos acercamos al pequeño grupo de Gryffindor, para evitar que inicien una discusión en medio del campo como suelen hacer cada vez que se cruzan.

—Harry, ¿Qué tal si solo siguen caminando y los ignoran? Sabes que ustedes siempre caen a la menor provocación —propuse—, sobre todo Ron.

Pero el equipo de Slytherin pasó de largo como si los de Gryffindor no estuvieran ahí, excepto Malfoy quién por algún motivo que solo él y Merlín saben, me guiñó un ojo sin que sus compañeros y los míos se dieran cuenta.

—¿Él acaba de…? —preguntó Ginny en un murmullo.

—Eso creo —respondí extrañada—, salgamos de aquí pronto.

Me quedé junto a Ginny y Luna camino al colegio, al llegar a nuestra Torre lo primero que hice fue ir a mi habitación a organizar mis cosas para el día siguiente, prometiendo estar en el comedor poco antes de la cena.

Comí tranquilamente y aun así terminé antes que los demás porque a diferencia de ellos, preferí no hablar con nadie. Me levanté y fui en dirección a la torre de astronomía, mi lugar favorito —y secreto— al que me escabullía una que otra vez para estar sola y pensar, en la biblioteca ya no podía estar tranquila porque todos sabían que lo más seguro era que me encontrarían ahí.

Entre charlas y risas con su respectivo grupo de amigos nadie se fijó en Draco Malfoy, quién no perdía de vista a Hermione Granger y que luego se levantó de su mesa para ir tras ella. Bueno, siempre había alguien que era la excepción.

—¿A dónde vas, Draco? —preguntó Theodore Nott con cierta sospecha, pues él había visto a su compañera salir sola unos segundos antes.

—A caminar —respondió secamente y se fue sin dar más explicaciones. Aunque no es como que tuviera que dárselas a sus amigos.

Entonces Theo siguió comiendo, ya lo interrogaría después. Cuando tenga más evidencia, por ejemplo. A su lado se encontraba Blaise Zabini entretenido con su comida por lo que el no pudo darse cuenta de lo que pasó.

Mientras tanto Draco seguía a Hermione a una distancia prudente, quería armar un encuentro casual, no podía esperar al siguiente día para hablar con ella y tampoco era como que podía acercarse así como si nada en el comedor frente a todos, eso vendría más adelante.

La miró subir por las escaleras y se preguntó si podría alcanzarla antes de que estas se movieran, afortunadamente no se quedó atrás y pudo ver cuando iba a la torre de astronomía. Esperó unos minutos para llegar "casualmente", entró a la habitación cuando Hermione estaba viendo a través de la ventana, dándole la espalda.

—Linda vista ¿verdad? —comentó Draco tranquilamente, ocasionando un sobresalto por parte de la muchacha.

—Me asustaste Malfoy —respondió Hermione mirándolo acusadoramente—. Nadie suele venir por aquí fuera de la clase de Astronomía.

—Yo lo hago, este lugar es muy tranquilo —mintió descaradamente posicionándose junto a ella.

Granger le dio un rápido vistazo, se movió un poco porque a su parecer, estaban a poca distancia —¿De verdad? Nunca te había visto —admitió la chica volviendo su mirada hacia el exterior.

—Ni yo a ti —agregó el rubio.

—Solo vengo cuando puedo escaparme de mis compañeros —explicó Hermione sin saber porque se lo contaba—, a veces me gusta pasar tiempo sola.

Malfoy sonrió e intentó bromear —También yo huiría de la comadreja si lo tuviera a mi lado todo el día.

Hermione soltó un suspiro cansado —No entiendo porque eres malo con ellos. En fin, iré a mi sala común —dijo ella un poco incómoda haciendo ademán de irse.

—No tienes que irte solo porque estoy aquí, no me molesta… podemos observar las estrellas juntos, si quieres —ofreció Draco sin pensarlo dos veces, rogando a Salazar que ella aceptara quedarse.

—Eh… de acuerdo —sonrió sin darse cuenta.

Pasaron un buen rato observando el cielo nocturno, conversando cómodamente y conociéndose un poco. Cuando Hermione miró la hora en su reloj, se sorprendió por la rapidez que pasó el tiempo y prácticamente salió corriendo para llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor antes del toque de queda. Draco rio encantado y se marchó en calma a las mazmorras, había logrado lo que quería y salió mejor de lo que pensó. Podría dormir tranquilo esta noche, eso sí era un avance.

En el pasillo donde se encontraba la entrada a la Sala de Slytherin, Draco se encontró con Theo, quien lo miraba de manera extraña.

—¿Tardaste dos horas en caminar? —acusó con una ceja levantada.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros —Eso parece.

—¿Con quién estabas? —insistió, aunque seguía pensando en que Draco había salido después de Granger, sin haber terminado su comida.

—¿Importa?

—Si no me quieres decir está bien, amigo, solo preguntaba —se encogió de hombros y entrando en la sala común agregó—, lo descubriré yo mismo.

Nott no entendía porque su amigo quería ocultar que se veía con alguien cuando hasta unos meses atrás se encontraba con un montón de chicas abiertamente sin importar quien los viera. Y aunque en verdad no iba a averiguar de qué o quién se trataba, talvez al haber dicho eso, podría motivar a Malfoy a confesar.

Draco lo siguió, pensando seriamente en que debía ser más cuidadoso o en otro caso, contarle a sus amigos. Theo era demasiado inteligente y si ya le había advertido, se iba a poner a investigar y lo descubriría.

 **Ya sé que soy terrible, mira que volver seis meses después xd al menos me digné a aparecer y no lo dejé abandonado, uff.**

 **Hasta la próxima (algún día de enero),**

 **Nia**.


	5. Capítulo 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a Rowling.

Draco resistió unos días la tentación de iniciar una conversación con su compañera de mesa, hasta el día miércoles cuando la profesora de Runas Antiguas entregó los resultados del trabajo que realizaron el fin de semana.

—Admito que quedé sorprendida por la pareja ganadora, aunque no esperaba menos de ellos, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy —expresó la profesora mirando con cierto orgullo a unos de los mejores estudiantes—. Un Gryffindor y un Slytherin pudieron trabajar bien juntos, ¿se dan cuenta que fue buena idea revolverlos con sus compañeros de otras casas? Podrían hacer un buen equipo con el resto, si dejaran de lado los prejuicios y se acercaran alguna vez a platicar.

—Por supuesto que iban a ganar ellos, son los más listos —comentó alguien en el fondo, ignorando la charla motivadora de la profesora Babbling.

La mujer soltó un suspiro cansado, los jóvenes jamás escuchaban, pero siempre tenían algo que objetar —El premio es… 50 puntos para cada uno —vio la expresión desanimada de todos los alumnos por la recompensa tan simple— ¡Y están exentos de presentar la próxima prueba!

Eso pareció mejorar la expresión de los ganadores, más no la del resto del grupo.

—Es tan injusto —se quejó un Ravenclaw, cruzando los brazos y recargándose sobre su escritorio con una mueca de disgusto.

—Espero que de ahora en adelante se toman las tareas más en serio, véanlo como un incentivo para que se esfuercen para la siguiente actividad —los reprendió la mujer—. La mayoría no entregó ni siquiera la mitad de las notas que esparcí por el pueblo, así que en vez de quejarse deberían ponerse a estudiar y no confiarse. Están conscientes de que esta asignatura al igual que las otras es de repaso constante.

Los presentes se miraron entre sí medio avergonzados, al parecer todos habían preferido pasear por el pueblo y abandonar la tarea un momento.

Unos minutos después la clase continúo con normalidad. Al salir, fue el turno de Hermione en seguir a Draco, alcanzó al chico en un pasillo adyacente no muy transitado y ambos se detuvieron. Aunque él estaba asombrado de que ella hubiera tomado la iniciativa, mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo como usualmente lo hacía.

—Tenías razón aquel día, Malfoy, sobre que ganaríamos si hacíamos equipo —celebró la chica con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Draco asintió —¿Entonces, crees que podamos seguir trabajando juntos? De esa manera tú me ayudas y yo a ti —inquirió esperanzado.

—Claro, por qué no —respondió ella al instante—, hay ocasiones en las que se me dificultan algunas cosas y después de todo si eres un buen compañero.

Dicho esto palmeó el hombro de Draco con una pequeña sonrisa amigable y se marchó a su siguiente clase, dejándolo pasmado. Cuando no la vio más, Draco continuó su camino hasta las mazmorras, llegando de lo más animado a la clase de Pociones. Entró al salón y tomó asiento junto a Nott, ya que Zabini estaba muy ocupado hablando con una pelirroja de Ravenclaw.

—Hola Theo, el día está estupendo, ¿no lo crees? —Malfoy le preguntó al castaño.

El aludido lo miró con extrañeza, dudaba que su amigo hubiera visto el exterior del castillo desde que regresó del entrenamiento la noche anterior —Está nublado, y se aproxima una tormenta.

—Aun así, creo que es mi día favorito —Draco parecía perdido en su mundo.

—¿Qué te pasó? Estás actuando como un tont…

—Nada, ha llegado Snape, calla —se excusó Draco de inmediato, reconociendo que no estaban solos y en efecto, parecía un idiota.

Después de recibir indicaciones del profesor Snape, con los pasos a seguir e ingredientes escritos sobre la pizarra, se dedicaron a preparar la poción "the Draught of Peace" y terminaron justo a tiempo para que la revisaran. Draco y Theo eran muy buenos en la asignatura, el primero desde antes de entrar al colegio recibía clases de Snape en la Mansión Malfoy y fácilmente podría preparar cualquier opción que se le pidiera, mientras que Theo le agarró el gusto a las pociones desde primer año, le pareció interesante el proceso y lo que podía hacerse con la combinación de varios elementos.

Terminando la hora fueron libres para ir a comer, y después de la clase de Transformaciones que compartían Gryffindor y Slytherin, Draco no volvió a ver a Hermione hasta la cena, conformándose con la distancia.

 **Hermione**

Que haya aceptado seguir colaborando con Malfoy no quería decir que desde ahora seriamos amigos, yo había quedado en eso con Ginny, mantenerlo vigilado ¿y qué mejor manera de hacerlo sin que parezca raro, que siendo su compañera?

Su presencia ya no es desagradable, todo lo contrario, con ese drástico cambio que últimamente había mostrado, si tenía buenos resultados. Al menos para mí, porque si bien no me ha molestado, durante el tiempo entre clases lo encontré descargándose con un pobre pequeño de segundo grado, me vi en la necesidad de intervenir, pero si era verdad que intentaba ser mejor persona, él debía trabajar en su forma de actuar por sí mismo.

Los siguientes días cuando Draco y Hermione se encontraron en el castillo se saludaban, de vez en cuando hablaban y podría decirse que se llevaban mejor, incluso bromeaban, cosa que empezaba a preocupar a quienes los acompañaban. Es decir, ¡Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger sin malos tratos de por medio!

Como ocurrió en una ocasión que Ginny acompañaba a Hermione a dar una caminata por el jardín afuera del castillo, y casi chocan con Zabini y Malfoy.

—¿Siguiéndome otra vez? Se te ha hecho costumbre, Granger —dijo el rubio acusatoriamente a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa de lado.

—¿Qué yo estoy siguiéndote, dices? ¡Pero si eres tú quien se me aparece en todos lados! —contraatacó la chica.

—Tal vez el destino quiere que estemos juntos —soltó una carcajada y se marchó junto a Zabini, al pasar por el costado de Hermione le revolvió el cabello haciéndola gruñir en su dirección.

Ginny aguardó en silencio junto a ella, dejando que la castaña se tranquilizara.

—¿Si estas consciente de que ustedes coquetean de esa manera todo el tiempo, no? —cuestionó la menor de ambas.

Granger, que recién había borrado la expresión de fastidio que le dejó su reciente encuentro con los Slytherin, volvió a juntar sus cejas ante lo dicho por su amiga —No digas cosas que no son, solo me molesta como de costumbre, pero ya no es tan pesado.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos, esperaba que la chica se diera cuenta por si misma a tiempo.


End file.
